


Tempting

by Terapsina



Series: Sameen'iel & Root of All Evil AKA Good Omens AU [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: +, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Picture Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root is gonna need some help with averting the Apocalypse their bosses want. And she goes about it the way she goes about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> isagrimorie asked on Tumblr:
> 
> root and shaw: good omens version= "I’ve got one word for you: sing-along!"

 

"You’re _going_ to help me Sameen.”

Shaw* throws the demon an irritated glare at the presumption. Does she want this Apocalypse to happen? Not particularly, of course not. After around four thousand years she’s grown rather fond of the place, she might even call it home if her loyalty to heaven didn’t supersede. But that didn’t mean she could partner up with her opposite and break every rule in the Book.

"We have our orders Root-"

"Damn th- bless- who cares about orders? If we don’t stop this we’re gonna have to go back."

"And that’s a shame for you, but for me that would mean-"

"Oh, Sameen’iel, don’t try to fool _me_ with false homesickness. You’ll hate it there and you know it. There’s no cooked meat in heaven, all you’ll get to eat will be _salads_.”

She winces inwardly, but knows that neither her face nor wings have revealed it** to the old rival she sometimes, when feeling generous, calls a friend.

"I’m sure I’ll manage."

Suddenly Root steps closer, her mouth losing volume and coming out in a whispered hiss that crawls over Shaw’s back, threatening to make her tremble.

"But food isn’t the only thing you’ll lose my angel. There’s no gun or weapons collections Up There either. No fighting against injustice. No fighting at all remember? But do you know what they do have? Heavenly choirs that will eternally sing holy hymns. And do you realize yet what you will be doing there all day? Every day? For the rest of forever?"

Shaw knows she’s being tempted, though not in the ways she’s gotten used to from Root. Still, she knows and yet for the first time is entirely powerless to stay passive and deaf to the demon’s urgings.

"I’ve got one word for you: _sing-along_!”

Shaw knows she’s lost this struggle against the great Temptress of Eden. But never will she allow a servant of evil to have the last word.

"That’s two words."

… .. .…… … …. .……………. … . .. … . .… …… . .………… . ……. .… .… .

* Sameen’iel is a very long name and besides… by the 16’th century she was already tired of being mixed up with Sammael every time she introduced herself. How she got to ‘Shaw’ is a long and complicated story that involves lots of ale and some slurring of her name.  


** the control over that particular skill took her three centuries and a night chained to the naked serpent.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might as well include the pictures I did before even thinking of writing this.


End file.
